This application is a Continuation In Part (CIP) of application Ser. No. 13/998,996.
Mechanical Combustion Engines, Mechanical Combustion Diesel Engines, Turbine Engines, fueled by Gasoline, Diesel Fuel, or Hydrogen Gas, any type of Gases or in any combination, this Patent completely changes the way Alternators/Generators produces AC/DC Electrical Power, or change D/C to AC, to run 3 phase AC Induction Electric Motors, I made modifications in the Electrical Energy Conversion units/Variable Frequency Drive, known as (ECU/VFD's) to operate 3 phases AC Induction Electric Motors, so it produces Higher Energy savings, at faster speeds by reprogramming the ECU/VFD's, various normal functions, where the Frequency has no upper limit, changing the momentary power loss systems, increasing the capacitor sizes up to 100% and is no longer using a normal 50/60 Hertz per second system to where now, the in-put of 60 Hertz's, the maximum voltage must be reduced by exactly 10.4165%, if the voltage is off by only one volt, over or under the results in torque, energy savings will not occur, the voltage from ECU/VFD's to the motor is reduced near to 37.5%, Alternators/Generators have program changes in a newer advanced systems, this new invention a major technology advancement, all statements or claims are the results these New Principles of Operations, provides very high Commercial values, where this contrarian Invention was, Unsuggested Modifications with the Lack of Assumed Unworkable, insolubility, implementation, or lack of assumed unworkable.